Verdadero Arte
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: El arte es efímero, el arte dura solo un instante…cuando él desliza una mano hacia su cuello y se deshace de la mascara…porque el arte es…Madara. Drabble . MadaDei .


**Disclaimer:** Como ya han de saber, yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen…_ya que de lo contrario ese jutsu homosexual habría sido exclusivo TobixDeidara._

**Advertencias: **Contenido shōnen-ai, chicoxchico, yaoi o como se les de la gana…Drabble

**Dedicatoria:** Para _**Girlycard**_, ¿Puedes recordar esto? "Quien me explique el porqué del titulo se gana una chocomalteada"…pues bien, para mi, esto es una chocomalteada… ¡Itadakimasu!

**Verdadero Arte**

Una misión demasiado sencilla, demasiado estúpida, demasiado fácil. No era reto para él ir a buscar unos miserables pergaminos, supuestamente "muy importantes" ¿Por qué no podían enviar a otro? Sus capacidades eran demasiado para algo tan banal, hacer volar una aldea perdida que nadie recordaba seria desperdiciar por completo su efímero y perfecto arte.

Caminó un poco más lento, al tiempo que recordaba las usuales peleas que antes tenía con su maestro.

Él arte es eterno, él arte es inmortal… ¿Cómo podían ser un montón de marionetas sin vidas ser llamadas "una obra de arte"? Su maestro había estado mal toda la vida, y había muerto estando equivocado. Algo que perdura por siempre, que nunca termina y siempre es perfecto jamás podría ser llamado arte. La belleza solo puede durar por unos preciados instantes antes de perderse para siempre, con dificultad de repetirse.

Por eso sus explosiones eran arte, cada una era diferente a la anterior…nunca iguales, nunca simétricas. Sí, lo suyo si era un arte.

Aceleró un poco el paso, sintiendo las pisadas de su compañero acercarse. No le serviría de mucho, lo sabia, si él quisiera lo alcanzaría en un instante.

Estaba molesto, ya que solo por su culpa es que tenía una misión tan tediosa. El rubio conocía que él asignaba las misiones…él los había mandado a hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Esto es una perdida de tiempo, uhn —rezongó, sabiendo que ya lo había alcanzado.

—Lo se, Deidara-senpai, es tan injusto tener que usar tu grandioso arte en algo sin importancia —respondió el otro con abierta diversión, dejando salir el sarcasmo en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

El menor se giró de inmediato, encontrándose con su compañero mas cerca de lo que se imaginaba. Sus pómulos se tiñeron un poco de rojo y se alejo del hombre unos cuantos pasos.

—No hables como si no fuese tu culpa, uhn —Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada—. Solo deja de hacerte el idiota.

Se giró, molesto y siguió caminando.

Quizás debería usar un poco de arcilla, crear una gran explosión de seguro lo calmaría.

Porque el arte era una explosión y no había nada que lo superara. Algo tan puro y a la vez dañino, tan efímero y adictivo. Para sus oídos no había sonido más glorioso ni para sus ojos la visión de algo tan precioso…

…excepto, quizás, solo una cosa.

No sucedía seguido, ni de forma constante. Solo cuando no había nadie más cerca y solo él rubio podía disfrutarle.

— ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai! —Escuchó que de nuevo lo alcanzaban—. No debe molestarse conmigo…

Su compañero lo detuvo, tomándolo por un hombro. Deidara dejó de respirar por unos segundos al tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba. Pudo oír el áspero sonido que causaba una mascara al ser retirada. El calido aliento llegó hasta su cuello y oído, al tiempo que el objeto naranja chocaba contra el verde prado, junto a los pies del voluble artista. La mano faltante se posó en su hombro y lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con una mirada roja y penetrante.

El Uchiha sonrió y acercó más al rubio, hasta juntar sus frentes, teniendo que agacharse un poco al ser más alto que Deidara.

—…porque Tobi es un buen chico —aseguró Madara, permitiéndose hablar con su propia voz, en el oído de Deidara.

Juntó sus labios con los del menor, de forma rápida y apasionada. Deidara por su parte se dejó llevar, sin importar que fuese un hombre, sin importar su mirada y su apellido…la cosa era que lo necesitaba. En parte seguía siendo el idiota de siempre, pero el idiota que deseaba.

Quizás no lo aceptaría frente a él y frente a nadie…pero sabía…que el verdadero arte…era Madara.

**Fin**

* * *

εїз **La autora habla, ¡**todos a callar**! **εїз

* * *

**Número exacto de palabras**: 600

¡Amé este Drabble! Y espero que **_Girlycard _**haya disfrutado de su chocomalteada. Quizás me fui de cursi y me salían corazones al digitar pero, bah, me encantó cada una de las 600 palabras. Quisiera agregar que **_Hatake Nabiki_** también tendrá su respectiva chocomalteada, pero todo a su debido tiempo...Y ya, me despido, convulsionando por el TobixDeidara.

¡Recuerda!

Cada vez que crees en el **TobiDei**, dos pingüinos se abrazan en la Antártica


End file.
